Secrets and Lies
by razzberry96
Summary: What happens when somthing is posted on Facebook, that causes the twins to fight for the first time? A oneshot!


**Okay, so in my Boondocks stories, I have written about the twins and Riley. Well we always see Riley getting in trouble and the twins are always there to help. Well what if I tell you, that this story, the twins turn against each other because of one mistake… **

Around two in the morning, Huey felt a warm liquid running down his pajama pants.

"God damnit," He whispered angrily. He got up and woke Vanessa up, shaking her lightly, "It happened again."

Vanessa groaned in her sleep then lazily got up. She blinked her eyes a couple of times to adjust them to the darkness. "A lot?" She whispered.

"No."

The twins took Huey's bed sheets and went downstairs to the garage to wash them. They were so sleepy that they didn't notice Riley had seen and heard everything. "Holy shit. This nigga pissed in his bed." He whispered. Every once in a while, Huey would have accidents and nobody knew except for Vanessa who kept it a secret since they were little.

In the garage, Vanessa set the washing machine while Huey changed into different pajamas. "You can look now." Huey said gloomy. Vanessa turned around and grabbed the soap. She began to pour it in,

"Huey, its okay that you have accidents once in a while."

"I'm twelve. It's not right."

"You know Jasmine had an accident last week." Vanessa said. Huey looked at her and narrowed his eyes,

"You're lying."

"Yes I am!" Vanessa sang, "Look bro, bedwetting is not going to ruin your reputation. It's just the two of us that know."

"Yeah, I guess."

Vanessa giggled, "And besides, we can always buy you diapers."

Huey grabbed his slipper and threw it at her.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Vanessa went on her Facebook to post a picture of her and Riley posing at the beach. The doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" Vanessa sang.

Riley walked by the living to get a drink when he noticed Vanessa's laptop wide open. He smiled evilly and ran over to it, "Payback's a bitch." In big letters, Riley posted,

HUEY FREEMAN IS A MAJOR BEDWETTER! Riley laughed so hard he almost dropped the laptop. He quickly logged out and placed it on the couch and then ran into the kitchen. Vanessa came back with a package and looked at her laptop,

"Did I log out?" She shrugged and went upstairs to find Granddad.

A little later on Jasmine came for a visit and was upstairs with the twins playing Go Fish, "You know Huey, lots of people have your type of problem." She said as she looked at her cards.

Huey glanced up from his cards and looked at the young girl, "What problem."

"You know," She leaned in close to Huey and whispered, "Bedwetting."

"What!" The twins yelled.

"Jasmine, where did you hear that?" Vanessa asked almost knocking Jasmine off the bed.

"On your Facebook wall. I mean I wouldn't do that to my brother, if I had one." Jasmine said.

Huey shot Vanessa a glare, "You didn't."

"Huey, I swear I didn't." Vanessa said.

The twins stared at each other until Huey broke the silence, "Your lying."

"You think I'm lying?" Vanessa straighten her voice. It was silent between the two as they started hard into each other's eyes. Huey turned his hands into fists while Vanessa crossed her arms.

"Awkward." Jasmine whispered. Jasmine put her cards down slowly and got off the bed as quietly as possible. She backed out of the room not daring to say goodbye.

The next day, Huey and Vanessa wouldn't talk to each other and if they passed one another they would glare.

"Damn I never seen you guys this mad before." Riley said that afternoon when Vanessa sat on the couch next to Huey and Huey angrily stood up and walked away.

"Your brother thinks I did something wrong and is being an ass about it." She yelled so Huey could hear.

"What did he think you did?"

Vanessa stood up and walked away, "Nothing."

Later on that day, Huey went on his Facebook to post a small poem he had written about honesty when the phone rang. He put his laptop down and grabbed the phone,

"Hello... Hi Jasmine…No I don't want to come over and have a tea party." He walked into the kitchen to grab a drink since he figured this conversation would take a while.

Riley poked his head into the living room and looked at the laptop sitting all by itself. He ran up to the laptop and decided to have some fun. Since Huey and Vanessa would already mad at each other, why not add to it?

XXXXXXX

"Huey!" Vanessa yelled coming home holding balloons saying, 'It's a boy.'

Huey came down the stairs glancing from his book, "What?" It had been two day since they said a word to each other. It had been so bad, that the twins didn't want to sleep in the same room. Huey slept on the couch in the living room.

"Vanessa Freeman expecting a girl!" Vanessa yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's all over your Facebook. I got lectured from women I don't know, saying I'm way to young, and a man called me a whore! Jasmine gave me these balloons because you put I was pregnant!" Vanessa let go of the balloons.

"No I didn't." Huey yelled back.

"Liar!"

The twins stood at a distance from each other, making their hands into fists. They narrowed their eyes and for a second, there was a moment of silence. Huey and Vanessa charged towards each other and landed on the floor. Huey was on top of Vanessa punching her multiple times, before Vanessa kicked him off. Huey hit the wall hard; he shook his head and looked up to see Vanessa running up to him. The twins rolled into the living room, Vanessa punched Huey. Huey noticed an airsoft pistol on the floor. He punched Vanessa off and grabbed the gun, aiming it at Vanessa.

"You wouldn't." She whispered.

He looked at her and pulled the trigger. Vanessa blocked the first couple of bullets. She pushed her twin and ran up the stairs hiding in the hall closet and grabbed a bat.

Breathing heavily she heard Huey's footsteps coming up the stairs. She controlled her breathing and heard the footsteps walk past the closet. She gripped the bat and opened the closet door quietly. Vanessa wacked Huey in the legs with the bat sending him to the floor. She got on top of him and pounded on him. Huey grabbed her arms and threw her off, sending her by the stairs. She picked herself up quickly when she saw Huey run up to her. The twins lost their footing and both fell down the stairs.

Granddad and Riley were on the bottom looking shocked. "Holy shit, I've never seen you two fight like that."

Huey and Vanessa groaned, they were beaten up and messy. "What the hell?" Granddad yelled, "What made you do something that can ruin your relationship with one another?" Granddad asked.

"He lied."Vanessa groaned.

"She told a secret." Huey managed to say.

XXXXXX

After the twins changed into something more comfortable, Granddad waited for them in the living room,

" Sit your asses down!" He said pointing to the couch.

Huey sat on the couch glaring at Vanessa while she sat on Granddad's recliner. "I don't know how or why you two did to piss each other off with all this exposing shit, but you two will say you're sorry. Now!"

The twins looked at each other when they heard Riley snickering in the kitchen. They looked at each other and walked up to see Riley on Vanessa's Facebook.

I KICKED HUEY FREEMAN'S ASS!

Huey grabbed Riley by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. Vanessa and Huey looked at Riley and smiled at each other,

"Forgive me, brother?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh yeah." Huey smirked.

"OW! Granddad help me!" Riley hollered.

Granddad sighed and sat in his chair, turning on the television,

"I can't hear you, boy." He laughed.

**And there it is! My oneshot of Huey and Vanessa fighting for the first time! Let me know what you think… leave me a review please! I love reviews! I also love my readers/ Fans! Thanks people. Lol **


End file.
